


A True Gryffindor

by AKindofMagic93



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKindofMagic93/pseuds/AKindofMagic93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville never thought he was brave. He never thought he belonged in Gryffindor. No, he was more suited to Hufflepuff. He was loyal and hardworking and had the strong sense of justice and fairness that Hufflepuffs valued. Yes, Hufflepuff would have been perfect for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Gryffindor

Neville never thought he was brave. He never thought he belonged in Gryffindor. No, he was more suited to Hufflepuff. He was loyal and hardworking and had the strong sense of justice and fairness that Hufflepuffs valued. Yes, Hufflepuff would have been perfect for him.

The Sorting Hat disagreed, however. It said he had his parent's bravery; he just didn't know it yet. Neville knew it was wrong. He knew he wasn't brave; the hat didn't need to lie to make him feel better. He knew where he belonged and that was Hufflepuff. Neville argued with the hat for a good long while. In the end the hat was just too persistent and Neville relented. He was sorted into Gryffindor.

Neville thought the hat had made a massive mistake.

His gran said he belonged in Gryffindor. Neville knew she was wrong. She said he was brave every time he visited his parents. It wasn't until years later that Neville realised she was right.

When he did look back, years later, he realised that he  _had_ been brave all along. He'd been brave when he'd stood up to Harry, Ron and Hermione in first year. He'd been brave when he'd told Malfoy he was worth twelve of him. He'd been brave when he'd faced Boggart-Snape and he'd been brave every time he'd attended Potions and faced the real Snape. He'd been brave when he'd defied Umbridge in fifth year and joined Dumbledore's Army. He'd been brave when he'd fought at the Department of Mysteries. He'd been brave throughout seventh year, standing up to the Carrows and Snape. He'd been brave in the Battle of Hogwarts - not just through fighting, but having to watch his friends get killed around him.

He never realised any of this at the time though.

It wasn't until he pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat that he realised that, actually, he  _was_ a Gryffindor. It was almost like the hat was saying  _I told you so_.


End file.
